Halo: Fixing Cortana
by MrJackstories
Summary: Spartan John S-117 has lost his counterpart: An AI named Cortana. As he searches for a excellent mechanic, he finds a planet known as 1sz472aL794, nicknamed Mobius by it's inhabitants. With a scientist denying any help requests, the spartan has to get him to help by force. But when he looks around the planet he finds something else...
1. Chapter 1

Note:I do not own **ANY** of the characters,names,or any other material Related to Sonic or Halo. I only made this story

All Halo related content is owned by 343 Industries

All Sonic the Hedgehog related content is owned by Sega

Note: This is post Halo 4 in the Halo timeline and the story often switches perspectives

Chapter 1: A Mysterious Man

**ROBOTNIK'S LAIR :MOBIAN COUNTRYSIDE, MOBIUS 5:37 PM 2 / 16 / 2558**

A cloaked figure walks into a dimly lit room that smells of molten metal, in the center there is a hanging light with a table. A thin man in a captain's uniform sits at the table waiting for the cloaked figure to sit down. The cloaked figure proceeded to sit in the armchair and spoke to the man "are you Dr Ivo Robotnik? I am S-117". The man in the other seat replied "no he is my commander but I can help you, S-117. " "can you fix this?" the cloaked man pulled out a square microchip with a ring in the center and another piece of one which was glowing man in a captain's uniform said amazed " I have never seen anything like this before! " The cloaked figure said in it's raspy voice" I'm not from here; but in the databases of our computer network it says there is a genius programmer named Ivo Robotnik. Can he fix my A.I. Chip?". "The Doctor does not do private programming. I am sorry." the captain said with insincere empathy. The cloaked figure pulled out a handgun and said impatiently "I want to see him take me to him now". The captain said with annoyance "guards escort him out and eliminate this man".

The Robotic guards aimed their laser guns at the figure and fired, but an energy field surrounded where the lasers hit the cloaked figure. Then S-117 took a canister and pressed a button on the side. then two curved, glowing, purplish blue blades came out of the ends. S-117 sliced the two of the three robots into pieces, and then threw a blue ball at the third which exploded in a blue mist. "will you now let me see him?" S-117 towered over the man who still sat in the chair. "no" the man in the chair said with anger in his voice. " then you are of no use to me" S-117 said with rage in his voice as he picked up his pistol from the table, shot the man in the head, and walked out silently.

COFFEE SHOP :STATION SQUARE, MOBIUS 1:41 PM 2 / 17 / 2558

Sonic stared at the laptop with his Iced drink in his hand searching for the news when he found a report related to eggman."Aha! eggman was infiltrated! serves him right!"Sonic said happily. He watched the video footage and he went from happiness to shock."That's horrid and evil bro!" Sonic blurted angrily "how can he just kill that officer so plainly with that gun!? And he could of asked Tails to fix it; not egghead. He's trying to look better than me I know it! " Sonic zoomed home to show Tails and friends.

When Sonic got home, he showed his anger towards the occurrence. "Look at this BS!" Sonic shouted at Tails "He's clearly not trying to help us but on his own" Tails said calmly as Sonic punched the wall. "Sonic, calm down" Amy said, trying to calm down the person she had a crush on. "~sigh~ I guess you're right. he is helping us though" Sonic said with a calm yet still angry voice

All of a sudden a news alert popped up on the computer about a mysterious,strange car spotted on a country road, with the hooded figure and a man wearing grey armor in the shotgun seat, carrying a futuristic looking cannon. "Woah" Knuckles said as he saw a picture of the vehicle zooming through a woodland area. "That must be him!" Sonic said with confidence. Showing in his green eyes was readiness as he zoomed off to catch up to the cloaked man. "I guess I better go too" Tails said as he went to go get tho original Tornado.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Encounter

OLD COUNTRY ROAD:MOBIAN COUNTRYSIDE, MOBIUS 3:50 PM 2 / 17 / 2558

Sonic sped through the countryside with the Tornado following him in the air as he saw where the car was in the picture. "Tails see him?" Sonic yelled as he ran at a casual (for him) 100 mph

"see a blip on the radar 5 miles ahead going 45 let's catch them!" tails yelled back with an optimistic smile on his face as they sped up to 300 miles per hour.

OLD COUNTRY ROAD:MOBIAN COUNTRYSIDE, MOBIUS 3:56 PM 2 / 17 / 2558

The Master Chief was speeding down the road in his warthog when he noticed in the rear view mirror a blue ball was speeding towards him and he heard the noise of an old prop in the sky. "sir you may want to see this!" the ODST said to the spartan.

"What is that?" The blue ball turned into a humanoid hedgehog wearing red shoes and gloves with blue spines and fur. The spartan went lead foot, changed into 6th gear and started speeding up, but the hedgehog caught up. "what !?" the ODST said as he opened fire with the spartan laser but missed the shots "I'm all out of Juice!" the ODST said as he fired the last 25% of charge.

"Ram it!" Master chief yelled as the ODST threw the Spartan Laser at the hedgehog. A biplane with the word 'Sonic' painted on the side flew overhead, pursuing them with a camera mounted on the side. The Spartan yelled "take the wheel!" as he took a MA5B automatic assault rifle and fired at the plane from the back. When the blue hedgehog jumped onto the back flatbed, Master Chief yelled "HEY". Then kicked the thing in the chest and drove off, watching the hedgehog tumbled away into the fog of the kicked up dirt.

OLD COUNTRY ROAD:MOBIAN COUNTRYSIDE, MOBIUS 4:01 PM 2 / 17 / 2558

The Hedgehog jumped onto the back where the the man was opening fire on the Tornado.

Tails ducked in the plane as he heard bullets hitting the plane. "IIIIAAAHHH!" Tails screamed as he did his best to fly and not get shot. "Hey!" the cloaked man yelled as he kicked Sonic off and sent him tumbling down the road with his green, armored foot.

Sonic tumbled down the road, pulling himself up to look at the car and man. He was exhausted from the encounter and tumbling down on a gravel road. " so you like to play games?" Sonic muttered to himself as the car became a blip in the distance. "Sonic!" Tails shouted as he landed the Tornado on the road."Sonic are you okay? I saw he kicked you off his car. He damaged the Tornado really bad" he pointed to the Tornado which had a oil leak and had smoke coming out of the bullet holes near the nose. Sonic said, holding on to his side "yeah I'll be fine but we have a new problem. we must bring that man to justice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Quiet Watcher

FOREST :MOBIAN HILLS , MOBIUS 5:15 PM 2 / 17 / 2558

Master chief stood in the passenger seat looking for the hedgehog to come back but it never happened. "Okay corporal, we lost those...things" Sierra-117 said with a sigh of relief. "yeah great, but what was that? who was flying the plane? And why is there a porcupine or hedgehog that can run extremely fast?"the ODST questioned. The spartan sat down and took of the hood revealing the Mjolnir Mk VI GEN II helmet which had a small crack in the visor. " I have no clue why…."

The car slammed to a stop in the mud when they saw a smooth, stone arch that made a near perfect circle. " HOLY SH-" the ODST said before the spartan cut him off "shh look it's that hedgehog and a kitsune( a myth in Japanese legend of a fox with multiple tails) I never knew those were real." as he got out of the car. "this planet gets stranger and stranger" the ODST said as he took out a sniper and looked down into the clearing. The spartan did the same, watching the fight between a pink hedgehog, the two tailed fox, the blue hedgehog, and a red echidna went up against some of the same robots that the spartan destroyed the night before.

"Well they hate Robotnik, wonder why because isn't that him in that hovercraft?". " The ODST said "they're just animals they aren't sentient". The chief agreed and said "yep but why are they wearing clothes? at least the pink one is." They watched the fight for a good hour before the the day became night; they had to turn on NVG and saw the fat man in the hovercraft yell "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS HEDGEHOG MUAHAHA!" before he flew away.

The two space marines then turned on their flashlights and turned off their NVG and started to walk away…

MEADOW :GREEN HILL ZONE , MOBIUS 6:54 PM 2 / 17 / 2558

Eggman screams at Sonic angrily "I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS HEDGEHOG MUAHAHA!"

Sonic said "good luck" as Eggman soared off. Tails noticed something out of the corner of his left eye "Sonic look" Tails said to Sonic as he saw lights in the forest next to the meadow getting further away. "Hunters?" Sonic suggested. Knuckles said "Unlikely, at this hour? the best time would be in the morning when the moose are waking up". Amy broke in "hey we should talk to them and if they're mean to my Sonic, like the people earlier today I will hit them with my hammer.".

Sonic and friends walked towards the lights when they got closer they saw they were a good two to three feet taller than them. "HEY!" Sonic yelled to get their attention. the lights then looked around to find where the voice came from but the lights were looking too high. Eventually, they saw three pairs of perked ears then looked down shining the light on the four animals. "Who are you?" Sonic Questioned, trying to keep the light out of his eyes. "oh my god" one said. The other said with a rugged, raspy voice "not this."

Tails took out his flashlight and shined it on the one to the left which revealed a brown leather cloth and the barrel of a rifle. "oh no, this is a nightmare!" Tails said with fear in his voice. He proceeded to shine the light on the face. Tails and Amy shrieked at the sight of a green helmet with a cracked golden visor staring at them. Sonic took a step back while staring at the face, and asked "where's knuckles?".

Tails dropped the flashlight as it got shot out of his hand. All of a sudden, Tails disappeared. "Where'd Tails go?" Amy asked Sonic. "I-I don't know!" Sonic said with a pure expression of fear on his face. They were trapped in the dense woodland: a cliff on one side, the car on the other. "we're screwed!" Sonic blurted as the cloaked cyborg and grey, armored man closed in on them. Then Amy started to cry. Sonic did one of the things that he rarely did: he begun to cry as well. The green, huge cyborg threw a canister, which exploded in a greenish-yellow cloud of last thing Sonic saw was the green cyborg shoot out a flare, and a plane-thing come into view. The two hedgehogs then passed out and fell on the ground, sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Enemy or a friend?

?:?,? 10:16 AM 2 / 18 / 2558

Sonic woke up in a sterile, metal room with no windows, a steel table, and a single size bed in the corner which he was laying on. _where am I?_ he thought to himself as he looked at his hands. _Handcuffed_. He looked at the door which had a slits at the bottom. He went to look through the vent slits. He saw armored legs of marines and guards, but little more. Sonic realized he was alive, and wondered with hope that his friends weren't killed.

He thought he could spin dash the door down. He zoomed at the door. Nothing, It only flecked off some grey paint the read 'UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND, INFINITY: BRIG CELL #024'. He banged on the titanium door. Then someone opened the door: The green monster. " Not today" Sonic said then going to spin attack the monster. The monster's whole body lit up in an aura of electricity, until he heard a grinding noise on the armor. The huge beast threw Sonic onto the bed, as it pulled out an electric sword. "Please don't kill me!" Sonic pleaded. The thing slashed with the sword. Sonic winced waiting for his demise but it didn't come. "There" it said.

Sonic opened his eyes, the handcuffs were cut by the chain, melted at the cut. "What? You're not going to kill me?" Sonic asked, confused at the things friendly actions. "No I'm not a soulless murderer. I'm John, sorry for the kick on the road and scare in the jungle. I didn't know you were sentient" The hulking green monster said in a kind, apologetic voice. "what are you? where are my friends? and why am I here?" Sonic asked as two grey, armored marines watched " I am Sierra-117, one of the few SPARTAN II's left, you can call me Sierra 117, John, or Master Chief. Your friends are in here too, safe. And you are here because what are you?". "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with pride. The grey armored troopers laughed under their blue and silver visors. Sonic blushed with embarrassment."look he's so cute with his lil' red shoes, yet he tries to look like a bada- " S-117 cut off the orbital drop shock trooper "He is powerful, ODST, I've seen him fight, he put my shields down to zero percent, and scratched my armor" Master chief pointed to to a spot on his arm where the olive paint was freshly scuffed along with scrapes in the metal.

"please leave ODSTs, I want to ask him a few questi-" Sonic cut 117 off "where's Tails?" Master chief had to think for a second "you mean the two tailed fox?" Master Chief asked. "where is he!?" Sonic got impatient with the spartan. "Come with me" Master chief said, heading to another door. "He's in here but give me a second" Master chief said as he opened the door. Tails was upset and went to punch Master Chief "YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!". Master chief undid the handcuffs with his key. "here" Master Chief said as he picked up the crying, yet angry fox. "Look, they're alive" he showed Tails to Sonic. "Sonic?" Tails said with disbelief. "yeah I'm here buddy" Sonic said as tails flew out of the spartan's metal gauntlets to hug Sonic. "I was picked up by the Cyborg here and then everything went black. Next thing I know I'm in here" Tails explained. "yeah, He threw a canister of gas at me and Amy, and I ended up here. I wonder where's Amy and Knuckles?". Master Chief opened two doors which revealed a confused echidna and a angry hedgehog.

"Guys?" Sonic said to Amy and Knuckles. They looked at them "alright you guys are ok, that's good." Knuckles said, relieved. "Oh Sonic!" Amy said in a cute voice. "HEELP MEEE" Sonic whisper-yelled to Master Chief as Amy hugged Sonic. Knuckles smirked and Tails laughed a little. "well I will show you the ship, the UNSC Infinity." Master Chief said as he guided them to a room with a window.

"Wow" the group said in amazement as they stared out the window and into space. "we're in space? this is fascinating, but how did we get here?" Tails said as he looked down on Mobius. "Pelican, A small space ship which carries cargo and marines" Master Chief said. he then gave them lanyards which said "guest" on the badges. He took off the cut handcuffs of of Sonic and the good ones from Amy and Knuckles, then put the good ones on the rack, and threw the broken ones in the garbage.

UNSC INFINITY, LOW MOBIAN ORBIT 10:53 AM 2 / 18 / 2558

"So this is cargo bay E" Master Chief said as he pointed to the marines in green armor marching through the bay and the Pelicans were leaving and arriving from two smaller ships next to the Infinity. "so you are tradesmen?" Tails asked as he took pictures from his camera. "No we are soldiers under the UN" master Chief said as a fellow spartan in body armor passed by and waved. "The UN?" Amy asked. "The United Nations, an old association focused on diplomacy between nations of Earth." Master Chief explained.

Then a huge rumble was felt inside the ship which caused the lights to flicker. "Attention all UNSC, an unknown ship shaped like a giant metal ball has fired on the Infinity. All units respond, this is not a drill" a loudspeaker announced as red lights flickered and alarms wailed. "Eggman!" Sonic said. "I'm headed off to fight this thing" Master Chief's military training took over as he grabbed the MA37 off his back and tossed a MA5B to an ODST running to his battle station. "I'm going with" Sonic said with bravery in his voice and cockyness in his eyes. "No you stay here" Master Chief said as he loaded the AR. "but you've seen me fight, and I fought Eggman many times" Sonic said. "Fine, you can come, BUT be safe, I don't want you to get shot by a gunner trying to hit an android" The spartan said, putting an earpiece on Sonic's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The chapter that has no good name

UNSC INFINITY,LOW MOBIAN ORBIT 11:02 AM 2 / 18 / 2558

Master Chief sprinted into an elevator where Sonic was holding the door open for a good 30 seconds. "Cmon! Run, you're so slow" Sonic complained as the spartan caught his breath. "You run what 300 miles per hour?" Master Chief said. "actually faster than sound. Hence my name: Sonic" Sonic replied with a slight smirk.

They then got out of the elevator at level 12. A warthog was waiting for them in the long roadway that spanned a mile within the large ship. " Can you ride with me, Sonic?" Master Chief asked the blue hedgehog. "Ok, fine." Sonic said with annoyance as he jumped into the seat and buckled the belt. "Hey, you ready, we're heading into hell and back!" the super soldier asked the furry hedgehog. "locked and loaded" Sonic jokingly said, trying to sound like he was in the army.

They stopped near the end of the road and got out as 3 ODSTs hopped on and drove away.

"we're boarding the starship and plan to 'negotiate' with the threat" The spartan said as they got into the elevator and went down a floor. "Ok we must get in and capture Dr Robotnik. Those were the orders the captain just gave us" Master chief said as he loaded his two SMGs. "Don't shoot anything" Sonic said, warning him. "I was trained for my entire life, since I was six, for armed combat. I will use my guns" The Chief said in a slightly annoyed tone.

They went to board the dropship, carrying a bomb in the back. Five ODSTs and six marines boarded the ship. The ship doors closed and a TV screen popped up at the entrance, showing the ship leaving the hangar bay. Sonic felt the pelican leave in his gut with the artificial gravity seeping away. The sarge of the marines gave them a briefing in his seat as they flew the five miles to the Death Egg.

The ship landed within a minute and the artificial gravity of the Death Egg made the marines load their guns and flip off the safeties off. The ship landed and the pelican rumbled with gunfire from the robots. "This is it! shoot all hostiles, The cute hedgehog and chief will capture the mad scientist, permanently along with Buck." The sarge said. "well I'm heading with you guys, I'm gunnery sergeant Buck, survived Reach and Mombasa, nice to meet you, Steve?" Buck greeted Sonic "Sonic, actually, nice to meet you" Sonic said kindly. The doors opened and the soldiers ran out, shooting at the badniks. Sonic, Chief, and Buck got out just before the pelican exploded into slag and shrapnel from a missile. "DAMN! That was our ride!" Buck shouted as he fired at a robotic warrior with his SMG.

Sonic zoomed at the androids, destroying them within two seconds of touching them. Within five minutes, all of Robotnik's droids lay on the floor, rather ripped in two from Sonic's spindash, or in chunks from shells. Eggman came on the TV screens "So, you brought new friends Sonic? No matter , I will defeat you, pathetic soldiers. MUAHAHAH!" Eggman said before the TV screen turned off. "Let's head out and capture this Robotnik guy" Buck said. All of a sudden the lights turned off. "Lights have been shut off, switching to backup lights" a voice came up on the intercom. "Turn on your lights Marines!" The sarge said as dim, red lights turned on and flashlights lit up from the squad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Death Egg

DEATH EGG, LOW MOBIAN ORBIT 11:54 AM 2 / 18 / 2558

"Okay Lets split up, marines come with me, ODSTs head out and hack the system, chief, hedgehog, and Buck, find fatty." The sergeant said. The Marines sprinted into a door on the right while the ODSTs ,Chief, Buck, and Sonic went into the corridor to the left."Okay up here, there is a stairwell where the ODSTs should head three floors down and we will head one floor down. Dutch, you're in charge" Buck said to the group as they opened fire on a few small robots that were shooting small rounds at them. The group cleared out the half dozen robots in as little as 30 seconds. and went their separate ways.

DEATH EGG, LOW MOBIAN ORBIT 12:01 PM 2 / 18 / 2558

Sonic followed the spartan and ODST through the dark corridor. "So… how have you been?" Sonic tried to start a conversation down the pitch black hall since there were no lights except the flashlight he had and the two soldier's. "Good got a new cabin on the ship" Buck said. "Not great" Chief said. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked. "My AI I had with me was destroyed." "What do you mean? AI isn't like a real person, is it" Sonic asked. "Our AIs are virtual people, more complicated than a brain so you're wrong there." Chief explained.

DEATH EGG, LOW MOBIAN ORBIT 1:05 PM 2 / 18 / 2558

They got a call from the sarge after a eerie hour of silence "HELP! A ROBOT THAT SOMEWHAT RESEMBLES THE HEDGEHOG IS KILLING US!" The sarge yelled as sounds of rifles and screams of pain were heard. "what?" the two troopers said. Sonic's earphone with mic picked up the signal and Sonic was getting ready for a fight. "Metal Sonic" Sonic uttered. "what? The spartan asked. "A robotic copy of me that Eggman built to kill me. We need to get out of here NOW" Sonic said as he got ready to sprint away. "wait my ODSTs" Buck said. "call them and tell them to meet at the hangar" Sonic said before he dashed off to the hangar. "ODSTs, meet up at the stairwell, a robotic Sonic is loose and is trying to kill us; it killed the marines." Buck called as chief pummeled a robot that creeped up on them."we will be there in five" Dutch said as he reported to Romeo, Mickey, and the rookie. The alarms then wailed off. "Run!" Chief said as they made for the stairwell where they met up with the ODSTs.

DEATH EGG, LOW MOBIAN ORBIT 1:21 PM 2 / 18 / 2558

The group got to the hangar where the robots were mostly destroyed by Sonic, but the 40 badniks trailing the militants posed a challenge for the blue hedgehog."OH YEAH SOME FUN!" sonic yelled as the soldiers gunned at the robots. Sonic sprinted at the robots, breaking them with ease. "What? Not covies" Mickey said as he saw a phantom enter the bay. "AAARGH!" Sonic yelled as he got shot by a 15 feet tall robot. The phantom aimed at the huge beast and suppressed it to shreds. "He's down!" chief said as he grabbed the wounded hedgehog. "throw him to me 117" a familiar voice said. Master chief looked, he saw a elite wearing golden armor, wielding a sword and needler. "Arbiter, catch!" Chief threw the hedgehog to the Arbiter which was with Tails. "It's okay, you're with me now, porcupine. Sonic screamed as he saw the grey thing hold him and floated up into the ship. "it's ok I am a friend of S-117's, mr porcupine" Arbiter said calmly as he laid the hedgehog on the floor. "oh ok,I'm a hedgehog by the wa- ow" Sonic held his left arm where he got hit.

"ODSTs get in!, The bomb is intact, GO I'M ARMING IT!" Chief ordered as the spartan armed the bomb for 20 seconds as they flew off. Sonic watched in horror as the hangar exploded in a glorious fireball. "he he saved my life, while sacrificing his" Sonic said. "Hehe, don't worry, spartans never die." Romeo said. All of a sudden from out of the fireball a green hunk of metal flew out. It was holding a pistol and was heading for them. From the burnt hangar bay, a bald man, wearing a red jacket and black pants, shook his fist in anger. The spartan landed on the roof and climbed in from the side door. "IIIII'm baaack!" Sierra 117 said, he then went to check on Sonic. "Hey buddy, you ok?" Chief asked. "I've been shot! Do you think I'm ok?! agh ah sorry, it hurts." Sonic said. "well we will patch you up" Chief said as they watched the death egg shrink in the distance as they landed in the Infinity.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kidnapped

STATION SQ, MOBIUS 1:32 PM 3 / 2 / 2558

It's been nearly a month since Sonic encountered Master Chief. The shoulder shot has fully healed and didn't even leave a scar. Sonic sped through the city, just having some fun. He stopped at a hotdog stand, got two chili dogs, and kept running. He hadn't seen the Master chief or the UNSC since he had the bullet removed two weeks ago. Sonic was just living in the moment, as he always did. He stopped at the fox who was waiting for him. "Hey Sonic!" Tails called. "Yeah Tails?" Sonic asked as he screeched to a stop. "There is a spot in green hill zone with a beautiful view of the night sky, wanna go out there tonight?" Tails asked Sonic. "Sure man!" Sonic said as he zipped away.

CLEARING: GREEN HILL ZONE, MOBIUS 9:32 PM 3 / 2 / 2558

Sonic and Tails relaxed in the green grass, looking up in the air. All of a sudden a portal formed and a purple cruiser came out, just above the atmosphere. "Hey! Is it Chief?" Sonic asked. "Don't know." Tails replied with slight worry. The cruiser was a fourth as large as the Infinity. The cruiser floated into atmosphere, as a small phantom floated towards Sonic. "Hey!" Sonic shouted as he waved. Tails disappeared as the Aliens came out. The blue aliens wielded energy swords and plasma rifles. "Wort wort there it is!" an alien holding a needler said as he pointed. Sonic got ready to run, but the aliens surrounded him. "Get him" an alien said before Sonic blacked out.

PURPLE CRUISER, MOBIAN ORBIT 7:32 AM 3 / 3 / 2558

Sonic woke up, his legs were shackled and his hands were shackled with a chain heading to a cuff on his neck and a chain coming off. "ugh, where am I? This is some deja vu." Sonic said. There was an energy field where the front wall was. "Oh haha, this is a prank, come out Tails." Sonic chuckled but no reply. "Chief?" No reply "Shadow?" Nope."Knucks?" Nada. "Silver?" Zero. "Cream?" Zip. "Amy?" Zilch. "Amy if you come out I'll go out with you" Sonic tried to convince Amy when he saw pink needles behind a crate "I'll give you a kiss… on the lips …multiple times...long kisses... SonAmy?." An alien walked by and said:"Quiet, heretic! You are a prisoner of the Spirit of Justice for rallying to the demon!" "what demon?" Sonic asked. "the one you call 'Chief'. You're coming with me!" the alien replied as he turned off the energy field and yanked on the chain connected to Sonic's neck. "ow, can you please not tug the chain, I'm a person" Sonic complained. "Do I look like give any?" the alien rudely responded.

Sonic was being walked to a room where two guards stood. The alien said gibberish to the alien guards and they opened the door. Inside was Doctor Eggman and another alien with similar armor to Arbiters. "So Sonic, I got you and some of your green friends enemies too" Eggman boasted. "So what? You will capture me and make me your slave, big deal. I'll escape and you will be back at square one." Sonic taunted. "Oh, I'm not making you my slave, I'm leaving this ship to the Death Egg, You will be served to 30 covenant generals,alive. Well nice knowing you"

Eggman said with a evil grin under his 'stache.

PURPLE CRUISER, MOBIAN ORBIT 8:02 AM 3 / 3 / 2558

Sonic came out on a plate, chained up, and with his mouth taped shut. The many aliens of many races grinned as he was put on the table. "HMMP MNN SMHMMN PMNNH! M HNNT HMNT N DMM! " Sonic tried to plead as the guard held an energy sword in one hand and Sonic's tail in the other. Sonic closed his eyes and reflected on his life as the alien gave a speech. "Fellow covenant, it is with honor that we received this blue creature to eat. I will chop off the head and the feast will begin!" the crowd cheered as the hedgehog was rolled over and the alien primed the blade for Sonic's neck. All of a sudden a gunshot was heard and the cheering aliens started shouting commands at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Return.

NOTE: THERE WILL BE NO UPLOADS THIS WEEKEND, SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE

SPIRIT OF JUSTICE, MOBIAN ORBIT 8:02 AM 3 / 3 / 2558

Master chief was sneaking through the covenant ship, looking for the meeting along with two other spartans. "Ok there it is" the blue spartan pointed to a room with a long table. "Fellow covenant, it is with honor that we received this blue creature to eat. I will chop off the head and the feast will begin!" the elite roared. Master Chief looked at the table and sitting there on a metal plate, was Sonic. "Fire!" Master chief barked as he shot the guard in the side of the head with his DMR. "Wort wort! The Demon! Kill it!" A general yelled as they opened fire on the three spartans.

PURPLE CRUISER, MOBIAN ORBIT 8:02 AM 3 / 3 / 2558

Sonic opened his eyes and looked where the guard was going to carve him. _I'm alive?_ he thought to himself as he stared at the corpse of the alien, bleeding out. The sight made him sick. _It's dead, it is dead! what horrible monster would do this?_ Sonic nearly vomited at the thought. He watched the aliens get mowed down by three gunmen with rifles. Sonic threw up on the tape as the aliens spurted out with blue blood.

"You're coming with us!" a white and orange hand threw him over its owners back. Sonic then saw the green spartan with another blue spartan. Master chief shot at the pursuing elites with two SMGs as the blue spartan held a heavy machine gun where he gunned down a wall of grunts and jackals which shot at them. "The atomic bomb is armed! Get to the longsword!" Master Chief ordered as they ran to a hangar with a giant fighter ship in the center of the room. The spartan carrying him ripped off the tape. "Eww, c'mon man, I have to wear this!" the white spartan complained as Sonic's vomit went on the shoulder armor. "Oh you know these people too?" Sonic said in a smart-ass tone as they climbed into the cockpit of the small fighter.

"Fancy meeting you here" Master Chief said to Sonic. "You- you monster! You brutally killed those aliens!" Sonic argued to Master Chief as they closed the boarding ramp and flew out. "We were on our way out, and we wanted to crash a party, this place is about to go up in flames" Master chief said as he put his SMGs on his hips. "Why would you kill them!? they called you a demon! can you undo these chains?" Sonic angrily commented. "They are responsible for twelve billion human fatalities. We were trained to protect humanity, no matter the cost" Master chief came back to the cocky hedgehog. "But so uncool and inhumane!" Sonic was upset over what just happened. "Hey! you're alive, if it wasn't for us, you would be dead. I was trained to kill and protect, then the Covenant came along and started a genocide of all non Covenant settlements. I was called to action, and for thirty years of my life, I was shooting out brutes and elites." MC explained to the chained up hedgehog which was sitting in a passenger seat. " 'sigh' I see your point, but it's still uncool to use guns." Sonic said. "That's your opinion and I respect that." Chief said, patting him on the back as the ship flew away from a giant explosion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Heroes United

TOWN SQ: STATION SQ, MOBIUS 4:12 PM 3 / 3 / 2558

Sonic was reunited with all of his friends on Mobius. "Oh Sonic we were so worried about you!" Amy said. "Yes, what happened Sonic?" Tails asked. "Well, I woke up and I was in shackles. I called for you guys, thinking it was a prank. Then an alien took me to eggman. Turns out me and Master Chief's enemies have teamed up to take over Mobius. They tried to eat me, but MC came in the last second before my head was chopped" Sonic told his friends.

"We need to get as much of an army as possible, and Kill them" Master Chief said as he sent out a distress signal. " This is John Sierra-117, There Is a large covenant force coming to my position, please respond."Master Chief said into his radio. Sonic sped off to get some buddies.

ALLEY: STATION SQ, MOBIUS 4:20 PM 3 / 3 / 2558

Sonic zoomed to Shadow and asked for help. "Please Shadow, we need your help to beat Eggman and the covert or something. They will kill us all!" Sonic tried to convince Shadow. " 'Sigh' fine, I will, this better be real or I will kick your ass!" Shadow warned Sonic. "Ok, meet in town square, the others are waiting there." Sonic said as they zoomed off

TOWN SQ: STATION SQ, MOBIUS 5:34 PM 3 / 3 / 2558

Most of Sonic's friends were gathered in the square, waiting for Sonic to speak. Another portal formed in the sky, but instead, UNSC battle cruisers floated out; a good three dozen of them. Pelicans landed in town square, which frightened civilians until Sonic told them they were friendly when officers of the UN came out. MC began to speak to the group" 'Ahem' creatures of Mobius and humanity. There is a new threat to this solar system. There was an incident last night where an alien union known as the Covenant, found this planet due to my secret visits as 'cloaked figure'. They have teamed up with Dr Ivo Robotnik to eliminate all life on this planet. They nearly killed Mr. Sonic until me and a small group of spartan operatives stopped the feast at the last second. The Covenant reconnaissance ship 'Spirit of Justice', was destroyed. However, we intercepted a warning signal from the destroyed cruiser. We recommend leaving the city for fallout shelters immediately. Our plan is to eliminate the group of two dozen warships coming to Mobius, and wiping Mobius off the Covenant battlenet. Dr Ivo Robotnik is helping this union and has proven hostile to the UNSC. The predicted time until the covenant ships begin the glassing of Mobius is 17 standard hours. Both sides will be using thermonuclear weapons." Chief ended the speech as the citizens started running into stores and houses to pack up for armageddon.

BATTLE ROOM: ROBOTNIK'S LAIR, MOBIAN UNDERGROUND 5:57 3 / 3 / 2558

Robotnik was discussing with the head brute chieftain and the consul of the loyal elites. "Ok, we need to kill the blasted hedgehog, and the what? Mister chef?" Robotnik informed the two golden plated, beefy covenant commanders."Yes, the demon must die, here's some information on the evil spartan." The elite pulled out a old UNSC box which had a whole bunch of files about armor and spartan II augmentations. "Excellent, Snively! Have our commanders look over this!" Robotnik tossed the metal case over to Snively "Sir yes sir" Snively said obediently as he handed the info to a badnik.

"So here's your chaos emerald" Robotnik said, with his eyebrows furrowing around his sunglasses as he handed the radioactive gem to the brute. "Thank you, lord Ivo" the brute said as he put it in a purple canister. "So, what's our battle plan for tomorrow? I was thinking I dealt with the raiding of the cities and the attack ships, where you deal with the commanding ships and glassing of the planet." Robotnik offered. "Excellent!, your starships will deal with the annihilation of the military, while we base out of here and the death egg." The brute said as they began to laugh maniacally...


	10. Chapter 10

STATION SQ, MOBIUS 8:11 AM 3 / 5 / 2558

The city was completely dead, a ghost town with the buildings empty of any possessions. The stores were closed and sold out of everything except for month old pastries. No vehicles were in the city except warthogs, scorpions, elephants, pelicans, hornets, mantises, and falcons. The UNSC had docked their ships just outside the city. They were building military bases, missiles, factories, AA guns, satellites, and most importantly, an army; big enough to defend the planet from the covenant. Spartans were everywhere, making sure to watch the sky for any early strike attempts.

Master chief was in a makeshift base at a grocery store. He was with Tails. "So, I heard you were an excellent mechanic, can you fix programming?" The spartan asked the orange fox. "Yes I can. Is this the same thing that you killed the officer for?" Tails asked calmly yet slightly worried. "No, that was because he tried to kill me, but that was what I wanted to have fixed" Master Chief answered Tails' question. "Oh, ok I will do my best, but you guys are 400 years ahead of us." Tails said as the spartan took out a dogtag chain with two pieces of Cortanas chip hanging on it. "This is it, it was an AI prized by me and the UNSC. she carried some of the most valuable information for humanity. She was also my best friend." Master Chief said emotionally. "Wow, this is amazing, I will do what I can, but we only have a short amount of time until the war." Tails said, looking into the cracked visor of the spartan. the small, preteen fox said " I'll see what I can do on my computer" Tails then grabbed the pieces and took out a laptop which he removed the bottom. " I will try to hook it into the system, then look into the coding." Tails said as he attached a few wires to the pieces of the old AI.

Master chief watched as Tails turned on the small computer proportionate to him. The computers text came up in fluent english, which also caught Master chief off guard. "Hmm... Cortana?" Tails asked. The spartan replied with much surprise; as much as the english lettering, "Yes that was her name.". Then a glitchy picture of cortana's face popped up on his computer. "Wow, it looks like a person!" Tails said with astonishment as a full body of cortana popped up on the screen. He then continued to look for code .

A good forty-five minutes later…

"Ok, the areas that are missing is the programming for speaking, some secret military diagrams and blueprints,the location to some planet called Earth, and of a group called Noble team." Tails said after a long time of silence. "Ok, excellent, thank you Tails. Can you fix the speaking however?" Chief asked Tails. "Yes, easy as pi:3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693993751058209749445923078164062862089986280348253421170679821480865132823066470938446095505822317253594081284811174502841027019385211055596446229." Tails said optimistically, with a big smile on his face. "Wow, you're a genius! not even Cortana knows it that far!" Chief said, astonished by Tails' recital of the number. "Thanks mr. Chief." Tails said as he then soldered the pieces together.

All of a sudden a password popped up on the laptop. "I can fix that" Chief said as he entered a 35 digit password. 'Hello? Is anybody there? there is no camera or mic on this computer.' line of text popped up on the computer. Tails typed in 'Hi Cortana'. "Cortana!" Chief said with joy in his voice. 'Yes, am I speaking to Miles Prower?' another bit of text came up on the screen. 'Yes, how do u know my name?' Tails typed into the computer. 'I looked through your files, are you really a fox? Because on Earth, wherever it is, I can't seem to remember, but foxes can't talk, let alone use a computer, code, or repair planes.' the text replied. 'Yes, I'm a fox, Y?' tails typed into the black & green text on the screen. 'Because nice shoes! :]' Cortana flirted with tails. Tails typed back 'Thx! ;D'. 'hey, is a spartan by the codename S-1-1-7 there?' the AI typed. 'Yes he's here' Tails typed back. 'Tell him to yank me, he'll know what you're talking about.' the text said as Tails showed the screen to the Chief. "Excuse me, I need to take her" Chief said as he undid the many wires connected to the microchip, and put the AI chip in his helmet. "Welcome back, Cortana" Chief said. A feminine voice replied "Nice to see you, Chief, and I presume you're Miles Prower". "Yes, I'm Miles, but my friends call me Tails!" Tails said as he showed of his two, fluffy tails.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Battle Begins

STATION SQ, MOBIUS 8:11 AM 3 / 5 / 2558

Master chief Pulled the AI out, revealing a holographic, early twenties age looking, woman. " Hi, I'm Cortana, nice to meet you. I was wondering, how do you have two tails?" Cortana asked the fox. "I was born with it, I've learned to fly using them like rotary blades on a helicopter; Sonic gave me the idea when I was eight" Tails said, turning around to face her. "Well, I call fibbing there, they would just tang-WHAT!?" Cortana gasped in amazement as Tails floated up. "That's new, this could be used to your advantage." Chief said, watching tails float down. "I do use it" Tails said as he put his computer in his backpack.

A portal formed in space as over two dozen covenant warships floated through the slipspace. Master chief looked through the skylight and saw a CAS carrier. "We need to get Sonic, he's coming with us. No time to explain" Chief said, as he ran out of what was the bread aisle. He got into a warthog with a missile battery on the back as Tails followed the spartan. Into the car they went, speeding down the long, empty roadway. "The covenant have arrived." Sierra 117 said, as he pointed to the fleet floating in low orbit and the atmosphere. "What are they gonna do?" Tails asked with worry. "They will probably glass the cities, and give the land to Robotnik" Cortana responded, which was sitting on the dash. "Blue team, respond. Me, Tails and Cortana are on our way." Chief pressed a call button on his helmet. "Ok, wait Cortana's destroyed." Kelly said. "Tails resoldered her together." Chief said, as he started flooring it when a good six ships flew over the urban ghost town.

STATION SQ, MOBIUS 10:41 AM 3 / 5 / 2558

Sonic was resting with blue team in a raided house. The UNSC had aimed their guns toward the large, mighty covenant cruisers and vice versa. Sonic and Tails were in a small base just in the southeast side of Station Square, where Chief and Cortana were briefing the pair and spartans that would infiltrate the base in the middle of the jungle. "Ok, with my hacking of the covenant B-net, I have discovered they will first glass town square with a CCS class cruiser. At this point, we will shoot the plasma emitter down. Once this is complete, our guy on the inside will declare it of UNSC possession, causing it to be shot with another plasma glasser. Once this initiates, we need to leave the ship and let a MAC round blow the second ship to mere slag. We will then proceed onto multiple falcons to a fortress of Robotnik's. Where we will detonate a EMP. Afterwards, we will get on the falcons and fly off before a old, yet powerful peacekeeper nuclear missile will annihilate the fortress." Cortana briefed the crew. "Any questions?" Chief asked. "Umm, can me and Sonic use our plane? The Tornado?" Tails asked the one foot tall hologram. "A modified biplane that can reach 500 Mph? Sure, but stick to the plan" Cortana answered the little fox.

"We will st-" Chief was cut off by a loud noise, approximately a mile away. "They're glassing the planet!" A spartan yelled as they looked out the shattered window and saw the covenant super CAS assault carrier firing out a huge, purple beam. "Oh my god!" Sonic gasped at the mushroom cloud where the beam fired for five seconds. A shockwave of dust swept through the city. Sonic ran it the opposite direction, followed by Tails. "We better follow them" Tom B292 of blue team said as he hopped into a falcon. The others proceeded to the two falcons.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Falcon fun

SKY:STATION SQ, MOBIUS 11:51 AM 3 / 5 / 2558

The spartans were flying over the ghost city, looking for any signs of Sonic or Tails. "What's that?" Spartan Fred 104 said to Master Chief over the radio. "Let's check it out" Chief said as they lowered the falcons onto the road. An empty hangar was next to the street. It was raided, but there was a small, red biplane started to take off. "Halt!, State your business here, This area is under control of the UN!" John-117 said, keeping his MA2B focused on the plane. "Oh hey, you made it!" Sonic stood up and waved. "Hell, you guys startled us, we were about to fire on you." Master chief said. "Chief! They're just kids! Don't just swear if front of them!" Cortana criticized in his ear. "Sorry" Chief said as he put the gun on his back. "So, still same plan?" Sonic asked Cortana, which chief had pulled out of his head. "Not really, I thought it would be a smaller ship. We are just going to shoot at this one with a MAC. We are heading directly to the fortress." Cortana said, surprising the spartans. "You didn't tell us this" Chief said "are you still corrupted?"

"Ma-&*^&*%-ybe, I am nine years old" Cortana said. "Well, you are really corrupted, I will see what the UNSC could do." Master chief said.

"Hey kiddos, you wanna fly with us?" Linda 058 asked the two animals. "Will it be fast?" Sonic asked. "No but it will be Fun!" Ash G099 said, hopping into a gunner seat. "Ugh fine, but this better be fun." Sonic whined. Tails turned off the Tornado 03, and got into the seat next to Sonic. "Relax, it'll be fun to look through the city and country from the sky." Tails nudged Sonic, which was sitting with is arms crossed. "It's going to be boring, no stunts, no music, and slow and obvious that eggman will just shoot us down." Sonic complained, as Master chief buckled their belts and sat across from them. The Chief ruffled Sonic's fur on his head, and scratched Tails' ear as he sat down.

"Let's go over what we shall do" Cortana talked to the two little animal sitting across the falcon. "We will head into the center of the base, shooting our way in. Once were in, Tails and I will enter the codes for the nuclear rocket to fire on our position. Once this happens, we will get to the falcons, flying away as fast as we can from the mushroom cloud. Tails, your code is: 873461290. This is the second code we will need." She said as the ship flew off the abandoned road. Sonic watched as scorpion tanks blew covenant to bits, and marines shot at badniks with their guns.

ROBOTNIK'S LAIR :MOBIAN COUNTRYSIDE, MOBIUS 1:34 PM 3 / 5 / 2558

The group covertly landed in the jungle next to the super fortress, which had covenant seraphs patrolling the vicinity. "Ok team, little noise as possible, no loud explosions." Chief said, as he put a silencer on his MA2B and BR85. "ho oh, no, you aren't using guns. That's not fun or cool." Sonic said as he jumped in the middle. "Is this kid serious? Yo chief, why did you bring a kid to a mission? We're soldiers, not babysitters." One of the spartans said. "I know their potential, It is extreme, but we are using our guns." Chief said to the spartan. "Sonic, we will use our guns,. I know you're against gun violence, but, this is how we were trained, so this is how we fight. We aren't all speedy hedgehogs and flying foxes, we are just strong and weapons savvy." Chief said to the hedgehog, which had a expression of irritation on his face.

A band of grunts were patrolling wit a few badniks near them. The spartans jumped into the bushes next to the falcons. Sonic and Tails followed them into the shrubbery. "Hey, a human ship!, where are you, you bastards!?" one of the grunts shouted, aiming his needler around for any marines. Sonic was over a foot shorter than the creature. "Lord Robotnik has ordered us to destroy the vessel." The leading badnik said before getting lunged at by Linda 058. "Surprise!" Linda said, as she punched a hole in the robot, and started tearing apart electronics inside the robot. "Ahh! A demon has killed our leader! Run!" A grunt said as he started to run off. "Not too fast!" Sonic said as he spin dashed the grunt, destroying the respirator on it's back. Within fifteen seconds, the patrol squad was destroyed. "Ok, let's move out, we need to make big bomb go boom." Chief said with slight humor, as he threw a grappling hook up onto the wall.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Tough Decision

ROBOTNIK'S LAIR :MOBIAN COUNTRYSIDE, MOBIUS 1:36 PM 3 / 5 / 2558

The group had scaled the wall, they were now at the nearest tower, sniping out grunts and other infantry. "Ok, hunter at 10 o'clock, blue team, focus all fire on it." Chief said, aiming is SR99 at the weak spot on the neck. Bullets showered the beast's neck and back, it fell to the ground and made a huge bang on the metal plated road. "Do you think they heard that?" Tom whispered to S-117 just before plasma blasts and lasers started hitting the aluminum tower. "Yes they did!" Sonic said, which was sitting with is legs crossed, on his phone. "Can you help us, instead of being sarcastic and cocky to our statements?" Tom said. "Fine, I'll go fight the badniks" Sonic said, putting his phone in his shoe and started running off.

Sonic sped through the badniks and covenant, tearing them to shreds. "Yeah! I am better than you! What? Not fast enough?!" Sonic taunted the covenant and cameras. The spartans ran into the open, guns blazing, as they made it into a small room near the metal road. "Provide cover fire!" Chief said as they hid in the room. "Hmm, seems they haven't notified Eggman of our presence. Well, I'm surprised!" Tails said, using the laptop to hack the system. "Let Cortana help you, she's good at hacking" Chief said, as he put Cortana in the computer. "Hey, Robotnik isn't here!" Cortana said. "Could we just fire the bomb now?" Linda asked. "No not really, we need to get all of the hostiles out of here. Otherwise, we will get trapped here and get bombed too." Cortana answered. "Ok, I'll ask Sonic to destroy these badniks faster" Tails said to the AI."Hey Sonic! Can you go faster?" Tails yelled to Sonic. "Sure thing bro!" Sonic replied as he started smashing badniks and jackal's shields left and right.

Within 35 long minutes, the forces were holding off the covenant and badniks. "Ok Tails, can you enter the number? I've already entered my code." Cortana said. "Were running low on ammo! we're down to pistols and shotguns!" Fred 104 yelled as he took out an M6G, and got a grunt in the head. "Err uhh NO!" Tails yelled. Sonic sped into the small room " 'Pant' 'pant' Tails! just enter it! I'm as against it as much as you, but we are losing control! I am getting tired of dashing into opponents, and they are down to light guns! We need to leave! If we don't launch that nuke, we're screwed!" Sonic said to Tails, as he took some water out of one of the spartans bags, and gulped it down like no tomorrow. "Bu-bu-but" Tails stammered. "Just do it!" Chief yelled as he sprinted out to grab a plasma repeater. Tails closed his eyes, and put his head down in shame as he entered the code.

A air raid alarm sounded. with a robotic voice coming up on the intercom. "Nuclear launch detected! twenty minutes until impact on this stronghold. Evacuate! Evacuate!". Tails was then starting to cry. "C'mon Tails!" Sonic said. " I-I-I" Tails stuttered. "We don't have time for this!" Sonic yelled as he grabbed the fox in both hands and started sprinting for the wall. "Follow them, blue team!" Master chief ordered as he dropped the repeater, and grabbed a plasma pistol of the ground from a decapitated grunt. They all started sprinting for the wall.

ROBOTNIK'S LAIR :MOBIAN COUNTRYSIDE, MOBIUS 2:22 PM 3 / 5 / 2558

The spartans got to the falcons. In one, Tails was buckled into the seat, being patted on the back and consoled by Sonic. "Its ok, buddy, it was the right thing to do." Sonic calmly said. "No it wasn't! I may of killed thousands of creatures!" Tails came back with. "Hey, they almost killed me." Sonic said to he crying fox. "Th-they did?" Tails asked. "Yeah, they did. I felt the same way when Chief bombed them out. I was angry that he killed the entire ship with a 170 kiloton bomb. I ended up ok, I got over it." Sonic held Tails close as the ship soared off. Chief sat in the gunner seat . "Yes, Tails, they nearly killed Sonic. I just got there at the last second. He was mad and felt terrible. But look! Two days later, he's ok!" Chief said as he watched the missile touch down and feel the ship vibrate. Which was now a safe ten miles away from the blast.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Tragedy

SKY:STATION SQ, MOBIUS 3:24 PM 3 / 5 / 2558

The falcons were flying over the city ruins. Tails was feeling a little better, but Sonic was worried "Holy shit!" Sonic gasped at the glassed portion of the city, which was merely flames and obsidian. "This is glassing, a covenant tactic of destruction that's nearly unrepairable. they did this to Harvest and Reach." Chief said, looking at the crashed covenant carrier from earlier. All of a sudden, a missile (Probably from a hostile SAM battery, UNSC staticians still don't know) hit the falcon they were in, sending them spiralling towards a glassed crater in town square. Tom (The one flying) was Ok, along with Chief, Tails, and Sonic. "Wow, what happened?" Tails asked as he managed to pull himself up. "Missile battery, probably a UNSC occupied by enemy forces." Chief said, examining the fox and hedgehog for any severe injuries. "you guys are ok, just bruises and light cuts." Chief said, helping Tom B292 out of the cockpit. "Thanks John, any injuries?" Tom thanked the chief. "No, they'll be fine with a few ice packs and cleaning alcohol." Chief said, pointing to the back where Tails helped Sonic up.

Within five seconds, a huge thing crashed into chief, knocking him to the ground. It was wearing armor that looked like spartan armor, _but it wasn't_. It even had shields. "Hello, John Sierra 117, spartan II, home to Eridanus II, Elysium city" The fat hunk of red metal said. "Why do you know who I am?" The spartan muttered under the round, yet beefy suited man. "I checked your files, the covenant gave them to me." The red cyborg said. The spartan punched the robotic mech-suit 30 feet into the air. "Then you know my power" Chief said as he got up off the ground and grabbed a DMR from the wreckage. Tom grabbed a SMG from the wreckage and aimed the gun at the collapsed red piece of metal. "I think we haven't introduced formally, I am Dr Robotnik" Robotnik said, taking off the helmet. "Eggman!" Sonic said, dashing into him and kicking him in the face.

"You stupid hedgehog! This ends now!" Robotnik said, taking out a spiker and firing it at Sonic. "No!" Tails said, jumping in front if the spiker, which had fired out a metal shard. It hit Tails in the chest, which had then collapsed onto a rock nearby. "Tails!" Sonic sprinted to Tails side as Robotnik and the spartans fought. "You are pathetic, John and Tom, mind giving up?" Robotnik said as he pulled out a gravity hammer. "Not yet." Chief said as he delivered a round-house kick to mad doctor. Tom tackled Robotnik. "Ha! You can't win!" Robotnik said as he grabbed Tom and threw him.

"Mono on mono." Robotnik said, putting on the helmet. "Chief! He has augmented his body to be as powerful as a spartan II! However, his armor is equivalent to that of the 2490's spartan armor. I'm surprised he added an energy shield though. Nice touch." Cortana said to the chief, which was staring the doctor in the visor. "HA! you think you can defeat me?!" Robotnik taunted to the spartan with the DMR focused on his head. The spartan lunged for the doctor, tripping him to the ground "You talk too much." Master chief said as he got up and kicked Robotnik into the crater wall. The madman tackled him onto the ground. They kept fighting until Robotnik got an energy sword.

"You may have won the war, but you lost the battle." Robotnik said getting ready to ignite the sword. A gunshot was heard. "DAMN YOU!" a raspy version of Sonic's voice shouted. Shadow had shot Robotnik with a battle rifle in the leg. "You accursed thing! I'll be back!" Robotnik yelled as he used a jetpack to float off. Tom had made his way back to the crater. "What happened? Where's the communist doctor?" Tom asked chief as he slid down the wall. "One of Sonic's fri- wait Sonic!" Chief ran to the crying hedgehog.

"He's 'sniffle' dead! Why him?! Take me instead! (Cries openly for the first time in years) " Sonic bawled as he held onto the spike in Tails' chest and nestled close to the bloody fox. Master Chief went to hold his fingers on his neck. "He's alive, just unconscious. But he's faint, if we don't get any medical attention for him, he'll be dead in two short hours." Chief said as he put down a flare for a pelican to come pick them up.


	15. Chapter 15

I do have to say, this isn't the original ending, but I felt chapter 15 was utterly below standard and was too humourus for this more serious story.

MEDICAL BAY :UNSC BASE, MOBIUS 1:59 PM 3 / 7 / 2558

Tails woke up in a bed. It wasn't his bed, but it was comfortable enough for him to relax and keep his eyes closed. He coughed, and out came some weird tasting fluid. He couldn't put his finger on it at the moment, but he heard Sonic shout his nickname. "Tails!" Sonic shrieked with happiness and anxiety. Tails opened his eyes and saw he coughed out blood. "S-Sonic?" Tails got out barely as Sonic held tightly to his left hand. "I thought you weren't gonna make it!" Sonic cried as he hugged tightly to Tails' shoulders. "Sonic? This is a side I haven't seen of you before. Are you ok?" Tails asked the crying hedgehog. "Ye- 'sniffle'-yeah. I thought you were going to die. I've been anxious. To the point I've needed to take a stress ball everywhere I go" Sonic answered, showing him a orange ball. "Great, you're up" A medic greeted the fox. "You've been out for two days. Someone has missed you" The doctor pointed to Sonic, which had tears in his eyes, but had a smile on his face.

Tails tried to get up, but it hurt really bad to try to even sit up. Tails moaned out of pain as he held his chest where the spike was removed. And on top of that his leg was in a cast, and he had stitches where Eggman had shot him. "Tails, don't try to get up, Your leg is broken. If you need to get anywhere, I have your back bud." Sonic said. "Yeah, ask him, we also removed your second tail while you slept" The doctor told him. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!? ONCE I RECOVER I'LL BE-" Tails yelled at him but was cut off by the doctor "I kid, I kid" The doctor said, reaching under the covers and pulling out both tails from under him. "Oh, ok" Tails calmly replied. "You want to go eat? you haven't eaten since you fixed that AI" Sonic asked. "I guess." Tails said as Sonic lightly lifted him held onto Tails' right hand to keep him from putting any weight on his broken leg.

"Ok! Let's go get some grub!" Sonic said as he pushed/ rode it like a skateboard. "Wee!" Tails said as they got to an elevator. At the bottom of the elevator, something was waiting there. "Surprise!" a crowd of Sonic's friends and UNSC officials cheered. "Here you go Tails! Sorry it's cliche" Amy and Cream gave him a teddy bear with a card that said 'get well soon' written in cursive on it. "Thanks cream, Thanks Amy" Tails said as he did his best to give each of them a hug. "It looks like you're feeling better" A rugged voice said from behind a officer. "Chief!" Tails exclaimed as he wheeled the chair over to him. "Hello, are you feeling any better?" Chief asked Tails. "A bit, but I did cough up blood on the bedsheet when I woke up." Tails sat talking to the spartan. "At least you're conscious, but we will need to check that out" Master Chief said as he patted Tails lightly on the back. "Hey Shadow!" Tails waved to the emo hedgehog. "Yes Tails?" Shadow asked, trying to be polite. "How are you doing?" Tails said as he tried to talk to Shadow. "I'm doing fine, saved your ass, along with Chief as a sniper." Shadow annoyingly answered. "No need to be rude. I nearly died!" Tails got defensive with Shadow. "Whatever" Shadow said as Tails wheeled away. "You dick!" Sonic punched Shadow full force in the jaw. "What'd you do that for, faker?" Shadow yelled at Sonic. "Treat Tails with respect! He got shot in the chest at 11 years old!" Sonic yelled back as he stormed off.

Tails was talking to Knuckles and Silver. "Yo Tails!"ed to the fox in the chair. "What?" Tails asked with slight excitement . "I have the UNSC guarding it for a while, so I can stay here with you" Knuckles answered. "aww, thanks Knuckles" Tails said, as Knuckles patted him on the head.

It was still going to be a long while before Tails would recover, but Eggman was slowed, and the Covenant was easy for the UNSC to take them down….

To be continued...


End file.
